


First Things First

by Angel_of_Gryffindor



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Gryffindor/pseuds/Angel_of_Gryffindor
Summary: Sequel to Auradon Prep, recommended to read that one first but if you just want a bit of fluffy smut then that's fine too. rate M for sex and swearing. Before Jay goes off to college Carlos has one very important thing to cross of his list: have sex with his boyfriend. two-part story.





	1. Chapter 1

Bonus couple of chapters to Auradon Prep with just Carlos & Jay. Can be read as a sequel or just on its own as a bit of fluffy smut 

 

Everywhere touched left a tingle of pleasure, his body was craving more with each shuddered breath, there was barely a thought in his head that was coherent and he was aching for pleasure release.

Unfortunately that is exactly what happened.

Sixteen year old Carlos De Vil had finished his final year of school a month earlier, receiving very impressive scores from his final exams; Carlos was bigger than he had been last year, slightly taller and in clothes size but he still had his classic white tipped hair and freckles everywhere.

Jay, his Arabian boyfriend, had practically been living with Carlos the past month; the young De Vil lived with President Beast and his family since his own mother, Cruella De Vil, had died in a car crash.

At that moment everyone was out; Ben had taken Mal on a date, Beast was in an important meeting with his wife, Belle, by his side and most of the staff had gone grocery shopping.

Carlos had taken the opportunity to cross something off his list of 'things-to-do-before-Jay-goes-to-college'; mainly being to have sex.

At the very thought the young De Vil blushed, before he and Jay had only gone as far as fondling, even then Carlos had stopped to go cool down in the bathroom.

Presently Jay was above Carlos, touching every piece of skin his tanned hands could find, while leaving tons of little hickeys on his boyfriend's neck and Carlos was enjoying himself greatly.

The only problem was that he got carried away and orgasmed without being touched; Carlos bit back a moan, trying not to let on that there was a sticky party in his pants.

"w-wait Jay." Carlos managed to gasp out, tapping him furiously on both shoulders.

Jay wasn't listening, too busy kissing and rubbing himself against Carlos, and as pleasurably as everything still was, after all it's not everyday there's someone to dedicate every thought and movement to a single person, the young De Vil was getting very embarrassed.

"Jay." He said sharply.

The Arabian stopped and looked at Carlos properly, "what's wrong?" he asked breathlessly.

Carlos didn't want to admit that he had just cum from just being touched, "I've got to pee." He managed to say.

At first Carlos didn't know if Jay would let him go; they'd always get so far before the young De Vil would stop them and run away.

Of course Jay would never force his boyfriend to do anything he didn't want to but blue-balls were really starting to hurt.

Jay sighed deeply, trying to stop himself from jumping back onto Carlos and ravishing him till he couldn't walk, and he sat gently on the edge of the bed.

Feeling deeply embarrassed, and a little guilty, Carlos went to the adjoining bathroom; quickly he stripped of his uncomfortable clothes, hiding them in the wash-basket, before giving himself a quick wash in the sink.

"what are you doing?" came Jay's voice from the doorway.

Carlos dropped the washcloth, forgetting he was completely naked for a moment, he span around to face a confused looking Jay.

Jay's face changed to horny amusement, "now that is a wonderful view." He commented, licking his lips slowly.

Squirming under the Arabian's gaze Carlos reached for a towel but Jay was there to stop him in an instant.

"I was just – " Carlos couldn't think of a good excuse, "I had a little problem."

Jay began touching Carlos gently, grazing over nipples and counting freckles, "that's what I was hoping to help you with." Jay whispered teasingly into the young De Vil's ear.

A pleasurably shiver ran down Carlos's spine, he almost melted into a puddle on the floor, his brain starting to become hazy again but he managed to ground himself.

"I came." Carlos blurted out.

Jay paused, a hand cupping the perk buttcheek, mulling over what he'd just been told; Carlos paused too not knowing how his boyfriend was going to react.

"like, just from being touched?" Jay asked slowly, actually trying not to laugh, "that's fucking adorable."

Carlos hit him hard on the chest, "it's not funny." He snapped, face flushed red.

"but you are adorable." Jay laughed lightly and picked Carlos up from the middle, "I'm glad that I made you feel really good from just my touch."

Carlos pouted, he hated that his boyfriend was gloating, but he did feel a little better that what had just happened wasn't too bad, he was however worried about his naked butt touching the cold rim of the sink.

"let's go back to bed." Jay said, a hint of hope in his voice.

"sure." Carlos whispered and allowed the Arabian carry him back to the warm bed.

Jay instantly began kissing the young De Vil's freckled body, worshipping every inch, while Carlos writhed beneath him once again.

Unlike before Carlos was holding onto one thought, "don't cum again."

It did seem like Jay had become a mind-reader lately and seemed to know everything that was going through Carlos's head; he kissed his way up his body and whispered huskily into his ear, "you cum as many times as you want, let your body feel everything."

And that one little thought vanished from Carlos's head to be replaced with the shivering sensation on Jay ghosting his fingers over the young De Vil's exposed cock.


	2. Part 2

The foreplay seemed to go on for hours, all gentle touches and soft voices; Jay was being very cautious of his boyfriend.

As Jay made his way slowly down Carlos's back, kissing his spine and massaging his butt teasingly, he took note of every little cut and white scar littering the young De Vil's body.

Jay hated the damage done to the soft, supple body beneath him so he tried to be gentle but there was an urge within him to pin Carlos down and go full animal on him.

Carlos was a quivering mess under Jay's kind, yet arousing touches, he had been high on euphoria for so long at that point he could barely contain himself; he's already cum several times since coming back out of the bathroom.

"J-jay, pl-please." Carlos gasped out, trying to see the Arabian over his shoulder, "do something more."

Jay looked slightly surprised, his hands cupping both buttcheeks, before he grinned smugly and ran both thumbs across Carlos's puckered hole.

The young De Vil's breath hitched; the past two weeks he'd been watching some male-on-male porn on his laptop but in his curiosity he's gone too far and seen some very unhelpful things for a first-timer.

Suddenly Jay jumped off the bed and began rummaging in his backpack; Carlos whined softly at the lack of warmth but stopped immediately when he saw what his boyfriend was holding.

It was a small tube of clear lube, Jay had smuggled it out of his dad's shop late at night the previous week when he'd read up online that it was at the top of the list for sex items.

"just, lie back and relax." Jay said, remembering another thing off the list; comfort your partner.

So Carlos lay on the towel Jay had put on the bed after the fifth time his smaller boyfriend had cum onto the sheets; his heart was beating hard against the mattress and he tried to take deep breaths but the butterflies in his stomach were going crazy.

Jay squirted out some lube onto his palm, rubbing them together to warm it up, before sizing up his target; it was small but accessible and clenching in delight.

Carlos felt the slimly stickiness on his hole, it wasn't unpleasant but he'd never had something that close to there before, so he trusted Jay to make the right moves.

"tell me if I hurt you." Jay said as he slowly pushed his index finger inside.

The young De Vil braced himself at the intrusion, flexing around the finger inside him, "that, feels, weird." Carlos said slowly, beginning to relax.

The slow rhythmic motions Jay was making were very soothing, it was surprising pleasurable to have something inside that area but it still stung slightly when a slightly longer finger joined the first.

Jay was concentration hard on the task in his hands, enjoying the softening feeling around his inserted fingers; he poured more lube over his fingers before pushing them in again, this time much easier.

Finally Jay took out his fingers and sat back; Carlos look over his shoulder, missing the fingers inside him, "what's wrong?" he breathed.

The Arabian was frowning slightly, "you know what comes next, right?" he said cautiously.

If Carlos's hadn't already been bright red with pleasure he would have blushed; he turned around to face Jay, his hole tingling slightly as it was now quite sensitive.

"don't you want to?" Carlos asked quietly.

"of course!" Jay exclaimed immediately, "but, I don't want to hurt you." He added.

Carlos huffed in annoyance, "you've just spent hours loosening me up, nothing you do is going to hurt me." He said firmly, "now. Let's do this." And he lay back down on his front.

Jay laughed softly, remembering why he loved Carlos so much; he poured to cold lube straight onto his cock, rubbing slowly to spread the gel evenly, the young De Vil watched him over his shoulder.

Spreading the perky cheeks to revel the hole again Jay gently rubbed the quivering hole before shifting forwards so his cock was pressed against it.

Carlos could feel the heat against his sensitive hole, it was craving more so he pushed back slightly, catching Jay by surprise as the tip started to go in.

"go – slow." Jay breathed.

The Arabian had been having very furious dreams about his boyfriend for the past month so to be emerged in the sensual heat of the one he loved was nearly too much.

But once the short shot of pain of being intruded by something much bigger than he expected Carlos began craving it much deeper inside him and pushed back further to make it happen.

Before long Jay was fully inside his boyfriend, the Arabian's mind had gone blank, at first he thought it would be too much and he was going to explode there and then but he managed to calm himself down enough.

"do something!" Carlos suddenly shouted, thrusting himself along Jay's shaft, enjoying the hot feeling on his vulnerable insides.

So Jay began to move his hips in slow rhythm, slipping in and out, soon the feeling was too addictive and he began moving faster.

Carlos didn't know what to do, his mind was full of pleasure but he thrusted back as best he could and enjoyed the feeling of Jay gripping his hips tightly, lifting them enough to get a better angle.

An aching feeling was creeping up inside Jay the more he thrust, it was creeping up on him and he hated that it would soon become too much and the aching will snap.

Carlos was feeling similar, the throbbing rubbing was too good and he felt the final stickiness covering his thighs.

Things clenched down very suddenly on Jay's length, gripping tighter than expected and the aching spring released.

Jay had never had a more satisfying orgasm, he twitched and moaned for a long time, not believing that he was still encased in a wonderful warmth as he rode out till the last moment.

After a long time of the room being filled with heavy breathing Jay let go of Carlos's hips and they both fell onto the mattress.

Everything around Carlos's butt was still hot and sticky but it wasn't unpleasant at that moment; he looked at his flushed boyfriend beside him, all his hair was mussed up and his dark eyes glazed over slightly.

Carlos began to laugh because he was so overwhelmed with happiness and soon Jay began to laugh too; they shared a clumsy kiss before cleaning themselves up.

Jay cleaned his boyfriend since he could barely move because his muscles hadn't relaxed yet; after they were dry and wiped up they climbed under the covers.

"I love you." Jay murmered and the second his head touched the pillow he fell asleep as usual.

The young De Vil laughed lightly, "love you too." He kissed his boyfriend's head before pulling out a small notebook from his bedside table.

The notebook was mostly notes about the refuge centre that was opening in two months but on the back page was a list and he proudly crossed off 'have sex with Jay' with a smile.

Thx for reading, hope you enjoyed, been a while since i wrote smut so i hope it was okay. leave a review or a message, i could always do with some story ideas or we're going to end up with another Cinderella-style story lol


End file.
